


A Snake in a Pile of Clothes

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tbh the title is pretty literal<br/>An obikin roommates AU was requested by steveebarnes over on tumblr and this is what happened lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snake in a Pile of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blazeofglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/gifts).



Anakin was a mess. Think _the Swamp Thing_ , but with clutter.

This was a fact that Obi-Wan had accepted early on in their relationship as roommates, having always had to clean up when Anakin's _stuff_ would start to intrude into Obi-Wan's rooms and onto furniture.

It wasn't that he was a hoarder or anything, it was just that Anakin didn't seem to be aware of what he was doing. He'd walk in on Obi-Wan cleaning and immediately be embarrassed and offer to help. _But. _This_. "Anakin," he started, very calmly, "There's a _snake_ in your pile of jeans. How did a snake even get in here?"_

Anakin shrugged as he swept past Obi-Wan, crouching down in front of the snake.

"It could be poisonous," he cautioned, as Anakin just reached out for it.

Anakin waved his hand at him. It was a state of the art prosthetic that the university's medical engineering department had wanted to try out on him. Basically, this led to Anakin doing increasingly stupid things, just to see what it would put up with.

“Nah, it's just a Black Racer." He held out his hand and the snake slithered onto it, balancing itself on Anakin's entire arm. "See, it's not even that big." He walked over to the window, opening it with his friend, and holding his arm out to the tree.

He turned around, smiling. "All better!" As he spoke, he noticed Obi-Wan grabbing his keys. "Where are you going?"

"To get you more hampers so _that_ never happens again!"

"Hey, can I at least get a kiss?"

He sighed and came back over, carefully avoiding the arm that the snake had been on. He cupped his face, leaning in and kissing him chastely.

Anakin smiled, wrapping the non-snake arm around him and kissing him again. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'll try to be tidier."

"Mhm," he placed a kiss on his nose. "I know you try." He thumbed one cheek, watching as it turned red.

"'Love you."

"I know," he pulled away, smirking, "I love you, too."


End file.
